This invention relates to devices for curing adhesives to bond objects together. In particular, this invention relates to a device adapted for radiating light onto photo-curable adhesives in different ambient conditions.
Adhesive compounds have been developed that initiate curing when they are radiated by light from an electric lamp. The curing light may be not only visible light, but also other wavelengths, such as ultraviolet or infrared. Typically, two part reactive adhesives (epoxies, etc) are temperature dependent and cure sluggishly or not at all in the cold temperatures found in seawater. These cold water conditions also are extreme for divers, and little time can be afforded to wait on adhesive to cure in a remote application. Divers do not have an acceptable quick bonding adhesive system in demanding underwater applications where speed of curing is effective throughout the range of seawater conditions (90xc2x0 F.-29.5xc2x0 F.).
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a user friendly bonding system that can be transported, operated, and applied to cure bonding adhesive quickly in extreme conditions.
An object of the invention is to provide a compact, user-friendly system to cure photo-curable adhesives with light.
Another object of the invention is to provide a user-friendly system to bond objects underwater or in air under adverse conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, miniature system utilizing a high powered illumination source for curing photo-curable adhesives underwater and in-air.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safe, user-friendly system to cure adhesives and operable underwater by heavily gloved hands.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, miniature system utilizing a high powered LED illumination source for curing photo-curable adhesives underwater and in-air and additionally can be used as a high intensity LED lamp.
Another object of the invention is to provide a user-friendly device transported to and operated at a work site to cure a bonding adhesive quickly in extreme conditions.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.
Accordingly, the invention provides an apparatus for curing an adhesive with high-intensity radiation. A housing has an insulating cylindrical section and disc-shaped section to define an interior. An LED array in the housing is separated from batteries by an insulating layer. A switching mechanism mounted on the outside of the housing is displaced to close contacts of a switch relay in the housing to connect power from the batteries to the LED array. The LED array emits the high-intensity radiation through a transparent cover to cure an adhesive.